Cildania
Cildania (Cildanian: קלדר Qildar), officially known as the People's Free State of Cildania (Cildanian: מדינה עמית חפשית של קלדר, Madinah ʿAmmit Ḣofeshit shel Qildar) is an island nation considered to be part of the continent of Majatra. Al'Badara lies to the south-east with Selucia to the north-west, both of which are also island nations. To the east is Saridan which is part of the continent of Seleya. Geography The island of Cildania consists of a rocky mountainous interior surrounded by a flat fertile coastal plain. The climate of Cildania varies with altitude and latitude. Despite around half of the island experiencing a sub-tropical climate the far north of the island is home to equatorial and tropical conditions and Cildania's highland peaks endure heavy seasonal snowfall. Demographics Ethnicity Cildania has an ethnically and religiously diverse society. Two majority ethnicities dominated Cildania, the Cildanians of the Ancient Qedarites (Semites) and the Hebileans of the Ancient Afejri, while Yeudis, Majatrans and Seluco-Cildanians constitute significant minorities. While over 70% of the population is Departmental many Yeudish people found refuge in Cildania during the Qedarite Republic leading to a significant Yeudish minority in Cildania that in time became part of the Cildanian Yeudi community. * 67% Cildanians * 14% Hebileans * 9% Cildanian Yeudis * 5% Seluco-Cildanians * 3% Majatrans * 2% Other Religion One particular aspect of national identity in Cildania is the fact that religion is considered a much more important marker of ethnic affiliation than language or culture. For instance, a member of the Apostolic Department of Cildania who is monolingual in Yeudish would consider themselves Cildanian rather than Yeudish. Conversely, a Cildanian speaker who is a follower of Yeudism would consider themselves Yeudish. * 74% Hosianism :* 71% Apostolic Department of Cildania :* 3% Other * 13% Irreligious * 9% Yeudism * 3% Ahmadism * 1% Other Department of Cildania The Apostolic Department of Cildania is the major denomination of Hosianism within Cildania and the dominant religion of the nation both in presence, demographics and its role in Cildanian history and nationalism. The Department is an autocephalous Eastern Hosian church based in Cildania, with members spread throughout the world. Eastern-rite Hosianism came to the island from nearby Kathuristan in Barmenia and quickly established itself. The Department of Cildania uses Church Cildanian] as its official and liturgical language. The church is led by the Patriarch of Cildania. The Department recognizes the other Eastern Rite departments and regards itself as being in communion with them (though it finds some of their beliefs sadly strayed from true Hosianism) and superior to them, The Cildanian Department is traditionally on the more conservative wing of the Eastern Rite and is Unitarian and Patriotic and retains much from the pre-Hosian Afejri Sun Worship and Proto-Qedarite Polytheism as well as a long record of divergence from the 'lesser branches' of the Eastern Rite, usually stemming from Cildanian exceptionalism. Since the unification of the Apostolic Church of the East in 3412 the Department has been in full communion with the greater Apostolic community and Church but still sees itself as the superior church, although internationally accepting its place in the Holy Synod and supporting Apostolic leadership on international matters on domestic and internal Departmental policy is entirely autonomous and differs significantly in a great number of points from the other Apostolic Churches. The current Patriarch of Cildania is Mor Yaqub IV. Yeudism Yeudism has always been minor religion in Cildania, the birthplace of its founder. This is also due to the fact that Cildania has traditionally been very open and accepting of the Yeudish people provided they put their Yeudish identity secondary to their Cildanian identity. To this day, the Cildanian Yeudi community remains an integral part of Cildanian culture, and Yeudis account for almost 10% of the population. Irreligion Non-believers have always retained a sizable minority within Cildania, often being the second largest religious group after Departmental Hosianism. Historically this his been accredited to the political dominance of the Department, especially in Akinawa and Hebilon and to the close ties between the Department and right wing nationalism in Cildania although in recent centuries foreign influences and secularism have taken the brunt of the blame. Throughout the Era of Instability and later centuries of the First Republic as the government switched almost every election between hardline atheists to hardline Departmentalists the issue on both sides became heavily politicized and then discredited leading to the dominance of apathy and agnosticism which marks a significant number of Cildanians to this day. History Economy Cildania has elements of a modern mixed economy, having both heavy industry as well as a thriving technological sector. Agriculture is the most important element in the economy, with crops being grown for local consumption as well as export. The fishing industry is well established consisting of mainly small to medium sized firms. Cildania produces many world-renound wines, such as the Echo Valley Red. Tabacco production dominates the north-west while Helibon booms on the back of coal mines and offshore oil. One of the largest hi-tech employers in the country is Hydrotech Industries which specialises in renewable energy especially tidal and dam based generation. There are significant oil reserves off the southern coast in the Sea of Majatra, these are currently being exploited by the Offshore Industry Limited Company (OILC) A government-owned company, the Alliance of Oil and Energy Worker's Unions (AOEWU), and The Imperial Cildanian Energy Corporation is the country's largest energy company. Cildania also have an extensive defence technology and defence industry, two of the largest defence industries are the Cildanian Imperial Military Industries and ImpCorp Aerospace a sub branch of the ImpCorp. Transport and Travel Cildania has a large efficient and well integrated national transport network. Thanks to extensive ferry links this is also tied in to neighbouring countries. The national highway network is in the process of being modernised, while it successfully links all the major towns and cities, and most minor ones, it is prone to delays and traffic jams especially at rush hour. It is a sore point for some that although built with taxpayer's money the highways mostly charge tolls for use. All provincial and local governments maintain their own roads and usually charge lower tolls than the national government. There is an extensive high speed rail network that is fully state owned and operated by CilRail that national rail company, it tends to be expensive, but is considered to provide one of the most comfortable rail experiences in the world. Many municipalities run their own local elevated or underground light rail network, though some of these are old and crumbling and have been sold off to private companies. Culture Overview The basis of Cildanian culture is formed by the mixing of cultures of the Ancient Afejri tribes and the city-states of the Qedarites, as influenced by centuries of Cildanian history and most significantly, the Apostolic Department of Cildania. It also includes significant influences from continental Majatran and Selucian cultures, along with those of recent immigrants. Important festivals include Saint Sebastian's Day, First Sunrise and Divine Kingdom Day. More esoteric and exotic celebrations are held in several of the larger centres and the cantons retain strong traditions from before unification. The music and cuisine of Cildania are similar to that of other nations in Majatra, although both have some distinct Cildanian qualities. Media The Cildanian media was historically dominated by the Circle Corporation which held a virtual monopoly over Television and Radio media as well as owning the majority of the Tabloids, for many years. A notable exception were the The Morning Sunrise newspaper, and Cilavision TV. Now the media is state controlled, and censorship prevents independent expression. Government Cildania is a constitutional monarchy under the House of Thomas, where the monarch (known officially as "Divine King/Queen") is the head of state, with relatively limited power. The government is headed by the Adon (President/Lord/Prince), who is appointed by the legislative. Legislative power belongs to the Senate (Adyriim, literally "Mighty Ones"), a 435-member body elected every two years by universal suffrage. Provinces Defence Cildania enjoys the protection of a well trained, equipped, and paid professional armed forces. The Imperial Army of Cildania The branches are: the Cildanian Imperal Army, the Cildanian Imperial Navy, the Cildanian Imperial Airforce, and Cildanian Imperial Guard. Category:Nations Category:Cildania Category:Majatra